


Dating before marriage

by robololi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robololi/pseuds/robololi
Summary: Corrin and Camilla have a nice wholesome date away from the castle :)
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dating before marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write another thing that contextualizes a lot of this but the main thing here is that they're fuckin HARD

“Are you sure this is a good idea Ca-”

In the moment, the taller lady lays a hand over her cohort’s mouth.

“ _Leslie_ , or Les if you’d prefer. Right, _Cammie_?”

Corrin sighs, nodding along. She’d just wanted to spend time with her sister, and now they’re in the underground of Windmire, disguised to the teeth and even using aliases to keep the charade alive. Despite being in these circumstances, she was mostly happy to be here. Corrin loved her sister as much as one could love a woman in good conscious, and loved spending time with her as they did so often. This, however…

“You said it isn’t that far, right? It feels like we’ve been walking for forever…” Corrin whines, her feet sore in her shoes and shoulders tired of picking themselves up.

In stark contrast to her sister, Camilla seemed no worse for wear than when they started walking. Brisk and elegant she walked, holding onto Corrin’s hand despite their weak protests.

“Patience, dear. It isn’t very ladylike to complain.”

\---

Like magic, Corrin’s face immediately brightens up as they arrive to and are seated at the café. Finally able to sit and relax, she sinks back into her chair. In this, she barely notices while Camilla orders for the both of them.  
  
“We’ll both have the lunch special today, with milk tea and the lemoncakes when we call for them.”

Corrin sits a bit dazed after she hears what her sister ordered, whispering to them after the waitress leaves.  
“Did you really have to order _that_?

“Whatever do you mean, my dear Cammie? Something the matter?” Camilla giggles into her hand, knowing exactly what she’s teasing her sister over.

Instead of giving in, Corrin huffs and straightens up their back.

“No, nothing at all, Les. Just wondering how you were planning on keeping your diet ordering things like that.” 

With that, Camilla’s sly look washed into a competitive glare with a smug smile.

“Nice of you to ask, actually. I was more worried about you than anything. I tried to order something light on meat, since you seem to be having it so often nowadays.”

“Ah-Well-I…”   
Thoroughly dethroned, Corrin sits back to think, sipping at their newly placed tea.

“What’s wrong girly, can’t take something that hot before you melt?”  
Camilla swirls her straw around her finger, tapping the tip for good measure.

Corrin merely grumbles, “You’re certainly not one to talk about how much I eat…”

She cups her hand around her ear in response, acting as if Corrin doen’t mumble too loudly.  
“What was that, dearie, something about me?”

“No, nothing, just that you shouldn’t be criticizing what I eat when you’re so greedy with your food.”  
Corrin crosses their arms, refusing to sip any more of their tea.

“Well there’s a difference between you and I, when we eat.”

The bigger lady reaches over to push a strand of hair out of her sister’s face, cupping her cheek afterwards.

“I like to treat my food well before I eat it, while you like _it_ to treat _you_.”

And just in time for Camilla to pull her hand back, the couple’s food is on the table.

Corrin barely stammers out their thanks, face red hot after Camilla’s teasing.  
“Alright, I _suppose_ I can accept that…”’

“Good girl.”  
Camilla closes her eyes and smiles like one would at a puppy trying their hardest.   
“Please now, enjoy your food.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the actual first thing I've ever posted lmao


End file.
